Impossible is not a word in my vocabulary
by LadyenV
Summary: Matthew Williams has been accepted into the prestigious Hetalia Ace Academy as his respective country representative where he will compete against other country representatives for the Top Spot on the Greatest Nations list. Matthew doesn't think he'll even make it past the first month but will his classmate Gilbert change his mind?


** Chapter 1**

****** -Fated encounters-****  
**

Matthew Williams bit his lower lip nervously as he stared at the towering building in front of him. A few hours ago if someone told him that he was going to attend

Hetalia Ace Academy torepresent the country he came from,Canada, he would have brushed it off as a joke. The Academy only accepted the best of the best and even

then their students would have to go through rigorous tests each month in hopes of weeding them out the ones that were not up to par. At the end of each year the

students that makes it onto the list of Greatest Nations will be awarded with everlasting fame and fortune. He knew of how difficult, if not impossible it was to get into

such a prestigious school and as such only thirty-six people from around the world actually make it in. To put that in perspective there are over seven _billion _people

living on earth, the thought of that made his heart stop. "_I actually __qualified" _he whispered in awe, he was still not used to being acknowledged for anything. Although

Matthew was startled by the fact he out of all people was chosen he wasn't surprised at how they even knew about him in the first place. The Academy was very hush

hush about their..."_practices" _because apparently it was illegal to go digging in the confidential files of people."Hey, are you just gonna stand there?" said a voice from

behind him. Matthew turned to his side where the voice was coming from and nearly had a heart attack. Vibrant candy apple eyes bore into his own opaque blue,

literally inches away from his face."I-I um... sorry." Matthew spluttered, embarrassed at the fact that he was probably gawking at the building to long to notice that he

was partially blocking the door. The man's gaze soften and he asked "Are you lost or something?" his voice was smooth and inviting and his slight accent hinted at a

heritage. Matthew's breath caught in his throat as he struggled to form a coherent sentence. "N-No...! I'm fine, but I would like to know where the dorms are."

Matthew managed to squeak out. The young man then stated rather matter-of-factly "Oh, well then tell

me your name and the country you're representing because in case you haven't noticed the building is split among West, Middle East, and Far East."

"My name is Matthew Williams and I'm representing Canada." he said softly

The man paused for a moment as if recalling where the West dorms were and Matthew used that moment to get a good look at him, his skin was a creamy white and

he swore it almost looked like porcelain and his features had an air of nobility, but it was his fine silvery hair and determined look in

his eyes that caught Matthew's attention. Then the man spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Follow me, the West Wing is over here."

"Um, sir if you don't mind me asking... what is your name?"

The man grinned and proudly introduced himself as Gilbert Beilschmidt and described himself as the awesome representative of Prussia.

Matthew looked at him quizzically and asked him "I thought Prussia wasn't considered a country

anymore..." but before he could finish his sentence he caught a glimpse of the dark look on Gilbert's face and immediately shut up. _Why did I do that, I'm such a _

_insensitive jerk! _He inwardly cursed himself.

"Here's your dorm." Gilbert muttered dryly and promptly left. Matthew felt a sinking feeling in his

stomach as he watched Gilbert briskly walked away. _I'm sure I offended him..._

Matthew sighed and slowly opened the door and what he saw surprised him.

AN: Format is fixed. (I think) I'm still trying to get used to but I'll try to update every two weeks so. By the way this story is dedicated to friend and fellow blogger Linda C:


End file.
